Pouvaitil vraiment y survivre?
by Breizhonat
Summary: *Courte fiction a chapitre unique* Les toutes dernieres minutes de la vie de Harry Potter. Ce n'est sans doute pas nouveau comme theme, mais je la mets quand meme.


***Salut! Il n'y a pas d'accents dans cette histoire parce que j'ecris sur un clavier anglais. Desolee! Bonne lecture, si vous decidez de poursuivre plus bas...***  
  
  
  
  
  
Pouvait-il vraiment y survivre?  
  
  
  
Une etincellante lumiere verte me frappe, m'enveloppe, me terrasse. Je me sens partir en arriere, mes doigts tentent encore, dans un ultime effort de se resserrer sur ma baguette. Elle m'echappe et touche le sol avant moi, dans un bruit mat.  
  
La terre humide vient a ma rencontre, ma chute est amortie par les feuilles jaunatres de l'automne. Elles deviennent pour mon corps un tapis moelleux, sans doute mon ultime couchette.  
  
Je reste la, les yeux noyes dans le ciel brouille de nuages gris. Je me sens tout engourdi, endolori. Mes muscles ne repondent pas aux commandes de mon cerveau.  
  
Mes idees se melangent, deviennent floues. Pour un peu je ne me rapellerais plus la raison pour laquelle je suis ici... Voldemort,... combat et, ah oui,.. Avada Kedavra!  
  
J'entends des cris, des pas precipites. Ils se rapprochent. Amis ou enemis? Peu m'importe en fait. Les premiers ne peuvent plus rien pour moi. Quant aux seconds, ils abregeront ma douleur.  
  
"Harry!" Bientot je distingue, de chaque cote de moi, les visages anxieux de Ron et Hermione. Je ne peux tourner la tete, je ne peux leur sourire. Plus rien ne fonctionne en moi, simplement mon cerveau, et encore! ...Et mes yeux fixes.  
  
"Harry? Reponds-nous!" La voix de Ron est teintee d'angoisse, tremblante, suppliante.  
  
L'interieur de ma bouche decele un gout bizarre, metallique et acre. La main d'Hermione s'approche de mes levres, elle essuie le sang qui s'evade. Elle renifle, tente de retenir ses larmes. Lentement elle leve les yeux vers Ron. Ils se regardent longuement, chacun tenant une de mes mains.  
  
"Harry!" Ca, c'est la voix de Mrs Weasley. Je la sens approcher, Ron disparait de ma vue et le visage de sa mere prend sa place. Elle aussi me supplie, m'appelle, ses mots entrecoupes de sanglots. Sa main douce me caresse les joues, le front, les cheveux.  
  
"Que quelqu'un appelle un medecin!" Le cri de Molly Weasley m'assourdit, resonne a mes tympans. J'entends un echo, est-ce ma tete qui se vide ou l'appel des autres passant le message..?  
  
Il y a bientot autour de moi beaucoup de monde, trop. Je ne distingue plus personne, je ne peux tourner les yeux ou la tete. De temps a autres, un visage se penche sur moi, j'aimerais leur faire signe, sourire, cligner des yeux, serrer ma main. J'aimerais qu'ils sachent que meme si la fin est proche, je suis toujours conscient. J'aimerais parler, j'ai soudain tant de choses a dire.  
  
"Il est mort!" Crie quelqu'un, non loin de moi.  
  
Non! Non, pas encore!  
  
"Il l'a tue!"  
  
Presque...  
  
Des tas de tetes se penchent de nouveau sur moi, il y a des sourires, timides certes, mais des sourires tout de meme. Je ne comprends plus.  
  
"Tu as reussit, Harry!"  
  
"Il nous a sauve!"  
  
J'ai touche Voldemort? Voldemort est vaincu? Cela signifie que lui-aussi est a terre, la tete dans la boue, les membres et le cerveau endormis a jamais?  
  
J'ai reussis. Une fois de plus j'ignore comment, je ne me rappeles plus de ce que j'ai fais. Peut-etre quelqu'un l'a t-il acheve pour moi... Cela n'a pas d'importance de toutes facons..  
  
"Reposes en paix, Harry Potter." Murmure une voix. Dumbledore peut-etre? Une main s'approche de mes yeux. Non, je devine ce quelle va faire. Je ne veux pas, laissez-moi encore regarder le ciel, laissez-moi vous voir une toute derniere fois. Ron, Hermione, Sirius!  
  
On clos mes paupieres. Me voila prisonnier de mon propre corps. Je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux, l'obscurite m'envahie, s'impose a moi. Je tente de lutter, de me battre pour survivre. Voldemort n'est plus! Je pourrais recommencer une nouvelle vie, sans menace, sans toute cette haine. Je pourrais vivre...  
  
Je ne sens plus de douleur. Mon etre entier est leger, comme si les feuilles m'avaient delicatement souleve de terre.  
  
Je ressens une presence a mes cotes, on se penche sur moi, un visage s'approche, un souffle effleure mes joues. Des levres douces caressent les miennes. Le baiser au gout sucre est fievreux, enivrant. Je voudrais lui repondre, j'aimerais pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, savoir a qui appartient cette bouche tendre et passionnee a la fois. J'aimerais de mes mains decouvrir, explorer ce corps qui m'embrasse et m'enlace. A qui appartiennent donc ces larmes qui baignent mon visage? A qui est cette main qui effleure et caresse ma joue encore et encore?  
  
Je me sens bien. Je crois que je m'en vais.  
  
"Ginny, ma cherie, laisse les medecins passer, maintenant." Elle s'eloigne de moi, tandis que je les quitte aussi.  
  
Je m'en vais rejoindre mes parents. Je sais qu'ils m'attendent.  
  
Ton baiser a ete trop court, Ginny, j'aurais voulu t'emmener avec moi...  
  
La-bas ou je vais, je pourrais t'attendre..Toi, ton heure n'est pas encore venue... 


End file.
